<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapped Lips by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212884">Chapped Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean Breeze and Vulnerability [Smut Collection] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Bubble Bath, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Gunplay, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda's there to help, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Subspace, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Window Sex, hinata is bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sharp silence that pronounced the sound of tearing velcro and the echoing click of the weapon that he used to rid the streets of despair. He pressed the metal to the man’s lips, the taste of dirt and gunpowder and something no longer <em>alive</em> coating the tip of his tongue. It was dizzying. Something Komaeda used to take out those who brought hopelessness, the barrel was now pointed at the complete opposite.</p><p>But the way Hinata’s eyes widened with a dark glint behind those pupils, he didn’t think the same. He was <em>thrilled.</em></p><p>__</p><p>Hinata is bored and Komaeda takes initiative to ensure it doesn't stay that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean Breeze and Vulnerability [Smut Collection] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapped Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of the times, Komaeda is depicted as the crazy one and, I mean, <em>true</em> but with how Hinata literally gave up his body for talent, I wanted to kind of show a scenario where he would be a little unhinged.</p><p>It gets really fluffy at the end, don't worry! Everything is consensual.<br/>But if anything makes you uncomfortable, I advise against reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you still bored?”</p><p> </p><p>A shaky gasp filled the silence when teeth met with a yellowish bruise against sore skin. It was the third noise that he made under duress. </p><p> </p><p>Warm hands palmed against the window, leaving imprints against the glass as he desperately tried to stabilize himself. His eyes stayed glued to the ground, his vision hazy and hopeless to use when reading the expressions of the people below them. He couldn’t tell if they were looking up but he couldn’t care less.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud hiss that broke between his jittery breaths when his chest was pressed flush against the glass, the warmth of his perked nipples going cold from the window’s freezing surface. “K-<em> Komaeda… </em> ” And he was <em> finally </em>pleading. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you looking down?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and pushed into Komaeda’s grip, his legs threatening to give out if he didn’t have a hold on him. Metal fingers dragged up the curve of his spine before reaching over to wrap around his throat. “Are you enjoying this?” He pressed against another bruise, a darker one, and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist when his knees buckled. “Would you like it if someone looked up? That wouldn’t be boring at all...You’d make quite the impressive display.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I…” His response was cut short when the hand on his waist dipped past the flat of his stomach, a faint bulge from his partner’s length inside him pushing against his skin. “No, <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda hushed him, nibbling at his ear. “You’re so pretty, Hajime.” He wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s dick, causing him to scramble to hold onto the window. “So <em> so </em>pretty. I think we’re just giving people a chance to see that, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a <em> dickhead </em>,” he gasped out.</p><p> </p><p>“I might be.” He kissed the forming marks from his tight grip around his partner’s neck. Hinata flinched, only fueling Komaeda to bite down on them. “But I think you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>With a flick of his prothetic’s wrist, white painted the window and Hinata collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The morning was unbearingly quiet. There was none of what would have enchanted the day before the Tragedy. They were slowly working on reinhabiting the cities so faint chatter could be heard from children roaming the streets and members of the Foundation on their break. If it was a good morning, maybe a bird would have perched itself on the windowsill and shaken the tense atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>It was tiring to wake up so early but it was worth the distraction. Being earlier meant more work to be done and that’s exactly what Hinata needed when he was alone. His pen scrawled words that blurred as he wrote, his mind just going blank as he went through the stack of documents he had collected from the workstation. </p><p> </p><p>He should be sleeping but he never slept enough. No one did but at least they were on medication for it. Sleeping was <em> boring </em> , it was a waste of time. Hinata couldn’t remember one time after waking up from the simulation when he fell asleep of his own <em> will. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mioda drugged his coffee with melatonin once. He doesn’t drink coffee anymore. She was very apologetic about it but Hinata was one who easily forgave. Besides, now he knew drinking water was the safer option. </p><p> </p><p>He bit at the rim of his styrofoam cup, clacking away at the buttons on the keyboard. The occasional sting of his neck didn’t stop him from craning it to view the screen better. The bruises stayed longer than he thought they would’ve but it wasn’t anything Hinata couldn’t deal with. He understood Komaeda had to put his emotions somewhere, it wasn’t healthy for someone like him to keep them bottled up. </p><p> </p><p>They all had burdens and if this was the way he was to deal with it, then so be it. It was better than when he saw Tsumiki taking more than the recommended dose for pain meds. Hinata was in charge of the pharmacy from then on.</p><p> </p><p>But, even then, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last either. The colorful pills dressing the shelves weren’t exactly appetizing, nor did he want to use them for destructive means. However, they could do much more to cure his ennui than help with what was going on in his head. </p><p> </p><p>There was a lot he could do and nothing seemed to work for him. He enjoyed being with his class, he did, he <em> did </em> , <em> he did </em>. But his boredom ended up being the start of mass destruction and even he couldn’t tell when he would start to get unpredictable. He had to keep himself busy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata spun his chair around at the sound of his name and was greeted with Naegi’s wide grin. His smile was contagious and, as tired as he was, Hinata’s lips quirked upwards. “Early as ever, I see!” It was then that he noticed the small stack of papers to his left and the tall pile to his right. “Ah, you-you don’t have to do all <em> that! </em> I’ll have someone split off the work.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s alright.” Hinata pointed at the large stack. “These are done. I’m getting through these last ones and you can send more over.”</p><p> </p><p>He gnawed at the end of his pen, glancing back at the next set of reports. As long as he was here, he was alright with this. There was no need for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really think you’ve been working for a while,” Naegi argued. “Wouldn’t it be best to just rest up and you can get back to work <em> after </em>you recharge?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to do that.” Considering the type of person he used to be, resting was something he did little of. He saw no need to do that now, he could last without it. If he wasn’t doing anything, he would be dead weight, just as those who believed they deserved a vacation from living through this ordeal. Hinata would say they didn’t suffer <em> enough </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man shifted on his feet, staring at the blinking computer screen. While he wasn’t as assertive as Kirigiri or Togami, he had the stronger attribute of not wanting anyone to get hurt. He reached over to the set of wires behind the machine and pulled out the largest cable, the screen going blank. Hinata raised an eyebrow at the black box and Naeegi straightened himself out with another smile. “Kyoko would have gotten upset if I couldn’t get you off the desk.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hummed, pen in his mouth and on the brink of breaking the more he chewed. He wasn’t getting up and Naegi knew he would probably have to get Nidai here if there even was a chance of getting him out. If it weren’t for the talents stored in this husk of a man, Naegi would’ve been surprised that the dark bags under his eyes were the only aspect indicating his fatigue. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something else I could do in the meantime?” </p><p> </p><p>“Take a walk,” Naegi suggested. </p><p> </p><p>The conversation ended there as Naegi walked back to his office, though leaving the door a bit open to hear in on what everyone was doing once the workday began. Hinata was quick to flick through the last of his notes and sign off on the rest of the documents. That left him with a tall pile of reports, a thoroughly bitten pen, and a tattered water cup. No matter how much water he drank, his lips always remained dry and chapped. </p><p> </p><p>“Naegi, do we have lip balm in the storage?”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear his chair squeak from across the room and his thoughtful hum. “Maybe? Though, I feel the girls might have raided it if we did. You can check!”</p><p> </p><p>Anything would be better than staring at a blank screen so Hinata headed out of the office, practically feeling Naegi’s relief, and went in search of the supply closet. Most of the closets while passing through the halls were filled to the brim with miscellaneous items that were hoarded in case of emergencies. Stores were raided years back so they pick up what they can and are trying to get factories to start up again before they use the rest of the supplies. </p><p> </p><p>His safest bet would be to check the containment closet where they kept the more unnecessary equipment. The slate metal doors were rusting at the hinges, making it scrape against the wall as he pulled it open and entered the room. There was dust gathering wherever there was a corner and dragging his finger along a couple of the metal shelves picked up bits of grime and dirt. </p><p> </p><p>None of the boxes were labeled, causing Hinata to let out a breath as he bent down to open the first one. It was stuffed with packages of candy and canned goods, Hinata particularly enticed by the bag of mitarashi dango mochi tucked in the corner. He could probably ask Hanamura to make something better so he put that to the side and dragged it to the corner. </p><p> </p><p>A lot of the items were wrapped in bubble wrap and plastic for protection but with a simple glance in the box, Hinata could tell what contents would be in it so he made it easier to just not go through them. Some had lotions and shampoo bottles so those were the ones which he took the time to look at, only to find nothing at the bottom of the box. </p><p> </p><p>This whole thing was pointless, looking through box after box for a small cylinder of chapstick. Scars etched from his wrist and up his forearm told him that he could’ve been so much more. The ones around the back of his skull told him the same. He was so bored. He was so <em> so bored. </em></p><p> </p><p>At what point did Kirigiri and Naegi think that he needed a break? He never <em> asked </em> for it. In fact, he urged them to give him <em> more. </em>He carried around others' reports and papers because he wanted to be distracted. Hinata enjoyed working, he liked having something to busy himself with. </p><p> </p><p>Biting his pens and staring at the computer was a routine. As boring as routines would seem, it kept him sane. Because Hinata was anything <em> but </em> that. <em> Sane. </em></p><p> </p><p>They didn’t understand that he actually liked working. That he needed it. He <em> craved </em> it. There was nothing else for him, it kept his mind busy and kept him from spiraling in on his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was shaking and on the verge of tears because he couldn’t find a <em> stupid </em> roll of lip balm. It would’ve been so much easier to just have been Kamukura at times like these. It would have been easier just to not feel anything. He wished it was Kamukura who came out of the simulation and not <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Staring down blankly at the bottom of the cardboard box, he tried to conjure up a thought that would make the process less plodding. He pushed himself off the ground and dragged his body to the furniture scattered around the back of the room. There was a countable amount of small tables and stools, as well as a red loveseat that looked pinker now that it had been worn out.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata plopped onto the seat and rested his head against the armrest, ignoring the last couple of boxes that had yet to be opened. His eyes heaved shut for a moment but he quickly came to when he heard a couple of footsteps from outside the doors. Was he tired?</p><p> </p><p>It was the familiar lilt that had him perk up, his eyelids still dropping a bit as he processed who walked inside. "Hinata?" Komaeda beamed at him as he approached, his arms spread wide and ready to squeeze the life out of his partner. But he noticed the red rim around his eyes from trying to compress tears and he frowned. "Are you okay, love?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm fine." He patted down at the space next to him, a cloud of dust appearing in place. Komaeda wiped down the rest of it and took Hinata’s hand, placing a kiss at a scar around the center of his palm, Hinata silently giggled at that. "Tough day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, I got to use the gun a couple of times <em> so </em>–" He turned and peeked his lover’s cheek. "–a little bit, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the word <em> exciting </em>. In this context, it would be too morbid.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe he should’ve said something because he had to force himself to look into Komaeda’s stern gaze, glazed over with a concern that made his flounder. “Are you sure you’re alright?” It would have been no problem to have just given him an answer and gotten it over with but he could feel the walls of his throat closing up, preventing Hinata from spilling any lies. Komaeda made it too easy to just let <em> go </em> and it was clear he knew that when a small smile appeared on his face. “Hinata...you can tell me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” It was in such a hushed voice that Komaeda realistically didn’t believe him at first until Hinata leaned into him. “I’m bored.” Komaeda glanced down at Hinata’s heterochromatic irises, the red one looking distantly at the closed boxes. “I was looking for something for my lips, couldn’t find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lip care?” Komaeda moved from his seat on the couch and crouched to examine the contents of the remaining boxes. He peeled back the tape on the top and flipped open the cardboard flaps. There were a couple of oils and candles, as well as a couple of travel-sized items stuffed in the empty spaces. Komaeda reached past the larger bottles and grasped at a small container of a translucent yellow ointment. “Would petroleum jelly work?”</p><p> </p><p>“It could.” Hinata turned his body to face Komaeda when he uncapped the lid, spreading a bit on the tip of his finger and beckoning him to come closer. He pressed against Hinata’s bottom lip, going from cracked to plush in a matter of seconds. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m always <em> bored </em>,” his tongue flicked out over Komaeda’s finger as he spoke. “I always use you to cure that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than happy to, Hinata!” He chastily kissed Hinata’s rejuvenated lips and grinned. “I’ll do what it takes to make you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his body get warm at the statement because Komaeda <em> more </em>than proved his commitment to those words. That’s how he ended up pressed against the window last week with bruises wrapped around his neck that still lingered. He knew exactly what Hinata needed and when he did so it was not anything less than expected when his mouth started to explore the discoloration on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh </em> , pardon me,” Komaeda said, pulling back and looking into Hinata’s puzzled expression. “I forgot to ask what <em> you </em>would like.” </p><p> </p><p>A shiver wracked through his body at his partner’s sultry voice and he averted his gaze in embarrassment. Digits ghosted his erection, pushing down and up until it strained against the front of his pants. “I-I want…”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was lost once again when Komaeda undid his zipper, surprising him, to say the least. But Komaeda was <em> unpredictable </em> . It wasn’t boring and he <em> yearned </em> for that.</p><p> </p><p>He kept teasing, drawing back just as Hinata would start to squirm. Komaeda knew his weaknesses, where to push the right buttons until he couldn’t say anything but <em> please </em> . He could only feel and see who was <em> above </em> him and <em> in </em> him and touching him in all the right places to make him a writhing <em> mess </em> . And his trembling <em> “I want” </em> went missing in the musty air of the containment room when Komaeda’s hand fiddled with the knot of his tie and pulled it down, breathing down at the exposed skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hinata?” Komaeda kissed the shell of his ear down to the corner of his mouth. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata weakly tugged at the cotton sleeves of his lover, his hands dragging down his chest and towards the waist of his pants, the metal barrel of a weapon clipped to the holster. His hands stayed there for longer than necessary, feeling the shape of the gun as he traced the outline of it pushing against the leather. Komaeda looked down, watching as Hinata lazily glided his fingers over the patch hanging off of his belt. It wasn’t easy to tell what was going through his mind but his actions spoke all they needed to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Use the…” Hinata shuddered when Komaeda ground down on him, a weak attempt to cut him off as he just rocked his hips against him. “Use the gun.”</p><p> </p><p>They all were a bit deranged in ways they didn’t really expect but Hinata’s mind was far more clouded than the rest. Komaeda understood that but acting upon that would be immoral. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, I don’t think--”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> asked </em>,” he spoke bitterly, his temper being cut short. “Use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda settled for hastily pulling down Hinata’s boxers, relishing his small gasp. Hinata opened his mouth again but Komaeda swallowed any complaints that he had, an uncoordinated kiss leaving his mind hazy. His hands fell off the gun and to Komaeda’s crotch, his legs twitching as metal phalanges wrapped around his length. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ko </em> -Komaeda, I-- <em> ah </em> !” He felt fingers squeeze the base of his dick and he keened, thrusting into his hand as he pumped his fist around Hinata. If Hinata needed this to calm down, that was fine. He would do what it takes to make sure he doesn’t see him suffer again. “I <em> need </em> it, <em> ple-e-ease!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Komaeda tucked his hair behind his ear before going down on him, sucking at his tip and flattening his tongue along the underside. He maintained eye contact with Hinata as he trembled, fingers twisting in his hair in a way that it almost <em> hurt </em> but he acknowledged that meant Hinata was falling apart. He was so <em> damaged </em> and it made him so <em> easy. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>A fierce jab at his side from Hinata’s wandering hand made Komaeda dig his tongue into the slit and <em> push </em> . Hinata’s jaw went slack and saliva pooled out and over his mouth, dripping down the side of his cheek. His hand was pulled off the holster and Komaeda <em> almost </em> did what Hinata had asked of him. A trail of sheen connected him to Hinata’s dick and he wiped it away, ignoring Hinata’s look of betrayal. “I was so <em> close </em> , <em> pl--” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Behave.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers left Komaeda’s hair and reached for the top of the couch, his nails digging deep into the seat. “Make me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughed breathlessly and jutted into Komaeda’s hand, holding back a whine when he just squeezed harder at his base. It stung and the desire to just throw him down and ride him to orgasm was something that would be effortless to attempt. But his glare was just so demanding that he couldn’t bring himself to do that. </p><p> </p><p>“Break me, Nagito. I’m--I’m so <em> sick </em> of being bored all the time, I just <em> don’t </em> want to <em> think </em> . Just fuck me until I can’t <em> think </em> anymore. Use me as you want, I just <em> can’t… </em> ” His breathing was shaky and Komaeda graced him with cupping his face, his thumb wiping away at the tear that escaped. “Use…the <em> gun </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sharp silence that pronounced the sound of tearing velcro and the echoing click of the weapon that he used to rid the streets of despair. He pressed the metal to the man’s lips, the taste of dirt and gunpowder and something no longer <em> alive </em>coating the tip of his tongue. It was dizzying. Something Komaeda used to take out those who brought hopelessness, the barrel was now pointed at the complete opposite.</p><p> </p><p>But the way Hinata’s eyes widened with a dark glint behind those pupils, he didn’t think the same. He was <em> thrilled. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> Behave </em>,” Komaeda repeated. “If you cum before I do, I will pull the trigger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was too quick to nod, a gleeful smile on a face that seemed almost too innocent for this situation. But this is what he wanted and Komaeda would give it to him. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for Komaeda as he left the couch for a moment to dig through the boxes for an oil fit for the occasion. All while keeping the gun pressed against Hinata’s skull, he unwrapped a brand new bottle of rose oil, the smell immediately wafting into the air and relaxing the tension just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Prep yourself,” he told him, placing the bottle in his hand. “But don’t hurt yourself, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and unscrewed the cap, putting a decent amount of the pink-tinted liquid on his hand and running his fingers through it. Once his fingers were glossy enough, he peered up at Komaeda who was wistfully watching as Hinata brought them down to tease his rim. There had been a good span of time since they last did it but it seemed to have done more than Komaeda thought as Hinata’s hole seemed to push back on his digits, causing him to struggle a bit. It always burned a bit but it quickly dissipated into something more enjoyable once he got past the first finger.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re...quite elastic, Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hummed, leaning into the cold metal pressed against his scalp. “I’m sure you like that.” His finger pushed through the tight muscles and Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, softly sighing when he felt the prosthetic around his erection moving ever so slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda swallowed thickly and nodded. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>By now, it was evident enough that Hinata did not like to be gentle with himself and within a few seconds of getting one of them in, he was prodding his hole with both his middle and ring finger. His expression was already so debauched that Komaeda <em> knew </em> Hinata would not be able to last much longer. “ <em> Careful </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“It--it’s, <em> oh </em> I--!” His hips jerked up into Komaeda’s hand, his digits reaching deeper, <em> deeper, deeper </em> until he found the spot that made him arch his back so <em> beautifully </em> . “I-- <em> gosh, I </em> could <em> come </em>from this!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better not,” Komaeda warned, dragging the gun along his jawline. But Hinata just stared at him with half-lidded eyes, a grin slowly creeping at the corners of his lips. He was happy, this was fine.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed the third finger at his rim and Komaeda was almost tempted to go along with him fitting all five in there. Seeing him take something so <em> large </em>was enticing but that could be a test saved for later.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Nnngh~” </em> Hinata lifted his leg over Komaeda’s shoulder to give him a better view, angled just right to see his hole twitch and gape to take in what couldn’t possibly fit in something so small. But he knew Hinata could take a lot. “Ah!-- <em> I </em>..a-another one?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Watching Hinata play with himself, with such sturdy hands that did its job in making the <em> both </em> of them feel good, was something Komaeda would do for hours. His hands all over him, unlike the selfless character he had developed, as he begged and cried. Hinata was <em> gorgeous </em> and Komaeda was so <em> lucky </em>to have him. </p><p> </p><p>And he was holding a <em> gun </em>to his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hands roamed Hinata’s body and he kissed wherever bare skin could be seen. He reached up and circled the stiff nipples vivid through his thin button-up. He felt them get harder and he knew Hinata was aching for him to touch them when he pushed his chest into his hands. Slick was coating the backside of his thighs and Komaeda smelt the floral fragrance mixed with his lover, running his tongue up until where he could feel Hinata rubbing himself at his perineum and flicking his tongue back at his rim.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes went wide and he threw his head back, a moan that could be mistaken for a <em> scream </em> . But the boiling feeling died down to just an itch when Komaeda’s hand put pressure around his dick. “ <em> Cheater.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“No cumming before I do,” Komaeda told him, stripping out of his pants and boxers. “I haven’t even gone into you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“D-dick move, Komaeda.”</p><p> </p><p>Even then, Hinata turned around and leaned over the armrest, giving Komaeda a show of pulling his fingers out of his dripping hole and dragging it along the small of his back. He really made his ultimate talents work in ways he really shouldn’t be able to but his sob at the emptiness went straight to Komaeda’s dick and he was all too quick to grab his hips and rut against the crevice of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh </em> , I’m so <em> close </em> ,” Hinata breathed, his fingers touching the ground while the other hand kept him sturdy against the loveseat. “ <em> Please please please </em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda brushed away the tears streaking his cheeks and ran his thumb across his lips before slipping them past his lips, Hinata eagerly curling his tongue around them and sucking. He wanted Hinata to calm down a bit so he would last longer but he knew he wouldn’t, making the gun lay heavy in his hand. Komaeda pressed the barrel to the back of his head and Hinata curved his spine, dragging his hips up and down to goad him. </p><p> </p><p>With all the stretching, it was amazing how much Hinata’s walls continued to <em> squeeze </em>around his cock as he entered him. Hinata’s moans were muffled by Komaeda’s hand and he could barely keep himself together when he bottomed out, Hinata adjusted and Komaeda was patient, letting him relax before he started moving back on his own accord. “Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em> me,” he groaned, mumbling against his fingers. “ <em> Harder </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He rocked his hips and a slow and steady pace, leaning his chest flush against Hinata’s back. Hinata stabilized himself with his palm against the floor, his lubed hands reaching for Komaeda’s still over his lips. Bringing it down to his chest, Komaeda got the hint and rubbed his aching nipples as he thrust into him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Komae-ah--no </em> no <em> no… </em> ” He was moving his hips back at a pace much faster than his partner was. “Faster <em> faster </em>, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hurting you, Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t <em> give </em> me that, <em> ah </em> !” He pushed his head back against the barrel of the gun, bringing back how this situation would do anything <em> but </em> be safe. “Come on, you want it, <em> gosh </em> . <em> You </em> --you <em> like </em>messing me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” That wasn’t anything to argue against. He moved his hips faster and Hinata trembled with relief and pleasure. He kissed the shell of his ear and sighed. “But wouldn’t ignoring you just mess you up even <em> more </em> ?” Hinata mewled, the idea already painting a picture in his head. “I could’ve just <em> fucking </em> tied you to the bed and <em> left </em> you. But I’m not <em> that </em>mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em> ,” Hinata sighed. “ <em> Oh </em>, you’re so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda almost had forgotten what started this ordeal in the first place but his cries echoing off the metal walls of the containment room reminded him all too well. There was still a small bruise at the bottom of his spine, where Komaeda had last dug his thumbs to keep him still as he savored Hinata’s expression in the reflection of the window. He wished he could’ve kept him there and continued fucking him until every single person wandering the streets knew just who Hinata belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to be boring, his luck worked in his favor for that sometimes. The thought of Hinata just leaving because things got too dull came up too often to be just a nightmare and he only hoped that he was entertaining enough that Hinata would cling to him. The way his hand needlessly searched for Komaeda to anchor him told him that <em> maybe </em> it was working. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s cries turned into babbling and incoherent begging. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore, he just wanted release. His mind was getting foggy and he couldn’t respond to Komaeda’s remarks without a moan. “I’m--’mma <em> ah </em> , coming! Nagi...Nagi <em> to </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re alright, Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>He whined and turned his head, giving Komaeda easy access to his lips. They became just as chapped as before they entered the room, Komaeda nipping and pulling them back. “Coming...<em> nnng no </em>more.”</p><p> </p><p>“No more,” Komaeda repeated. Hinata's eyes rolled back as he finally came, the old couch going from red to white. But Komaeda continued to abuse his prostate, pushing into it over and over until he couldn’t speak. He could feel his insides swelling and starting to resist against his thrusts, Hinata mumbling as he recovered from his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>His hand laid flat against Hinata’s stomach, feeling it bulge out with each thrust. “So <em> much! Nagi </em>to, so much…” A better angle and he would’ve repetitively thrust into him just to see his stomach swell to take him, knowing his body would adapt to take as much as it could. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out, pumping himself until he came over Hinata’s thighs. Hinata must’ve felt <em> gross </em>but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything of substance. “Done?”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda nodded, pressing the gun to his lips. “Done.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata giggled, kissing the barrel of the gun,  his mind too far gone. “Shoot. <em> Shoot. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>His finger hovered over the trigger, dragging the metal against the man’s lip until it reached his temple. Hinata was licentious and if Komaeda wouldn’t go along with his antics, he would be insane. He was just too perfect not to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Click. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda didn’t know what he was going to tell everyone when they had to clean up the mess. The cum stains drenching the couch and Hinata’s limp body, shaking and struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“...oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata couldn’t tell whether to be relieved or disappointed. But Komaeda’s relief was far too clear when he crashed his lips into Hinata’s.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“Bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda stirred the bath, the lavender-scented bubble bath he snagged from the storage room filling the air, an attempt to make bathing slightly more fun for Hinata. “Yeah, bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>He helped Hinata off the seat and into the bath, him letting out a soft sound as he sunk into the water. It was a bit laborious to discreetly get them both up the stairs without anyone's questioning Hinata’s shouts of <em> “it hurts!” </em> He finally quieted down, staring at the purple bubbles in the tub. They left the gun stuffed in between the sofa cushions, Komaeda hoping his luck would make sure no one picked it up. </p><p> </p><p>“You had fun?” Komaeda leaned against the bathtub, wiping the drool lining the corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” His mind was still foggy and recovering. “I’m...were you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda blinked. “Was <em> I </em>okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded. “I...had fun. But you did it for me, right?” He rubbed his eyes, moving to kiss Komaeda’s cheek. “I hope you were okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…” He sighed and moved to kiss him properly, reminding himself to pick up that petroleum jelly as well as the gun. “I’m fine. As long as you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Komaeda.” </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda stared.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you a lot...”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Nagito?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me fuck you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snorted, going back to playing with the bubbles. “Naegi’s gonna be so glad that I won’t be able to come to the office tomorrow. Thanks for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime,” he teased. “Just...if you really need it, please come to me if you get bored. <em> Please </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grinned and lifted himself so he could wrap his arms around Komaeda, drenching his shirt. “Oh, I <em> will </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime, you’re making a mess.” The complaint went past Hinata’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem,” he told him, peppering kisses over his face. “I wanna go again.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda sighed but pushed him back into the water, stripping out of the clothes clinging to him. At least fucking in the tub would be easy to clean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hinata got <em>very</em> bratty...whoops!<br/>And with the overwhelming situation, I did end up writing Hinata in subspace for a bit (if you caught on). </p><p>Very experimental with the risky sex and the minor masochism on Hinata's side but I wanted to add something different to the selection of explicit content.</p><p>I might continue to write riskier content under anonymous, this one was fun! Hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>